Sarah Potter
by TeamLeo4Life
Summary: Hi, I'm Sarah. If you're reading this you're on fanfic, right? Well, J.K. Rowling never included me in her stories, mostly because she didn't like me, along with the rest of Harry's friends. I was put in Slytherin, my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy, and much more. But when I figure out I'm a demigod, things get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah**

I paced in the room Harry and I shared.

"Why hasn't he replied yet?" Harry said, looking out the window for Hedwig.

"Who?" I replied.

"Ron."

"Oh, your friend that hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, he's just not fond of you."

"Sure."

"I think it's you that hates him."

"No! I tried to be friends with him and that girl, they just hate me because of my boyfriend and Slytherin."

"What do you expect? I even hate Malfoy!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they need to hate me!"

"They don't hate you!"

"Yes they do!"

Harry and I always had arguments like this. Always debating whether his friends liked me or not. Then my owl, Athena, came swooping into our bedroom, sat on my shoulder, then dropped a letter in my hands.

I read it to myself:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Want to come to a Quidditch World Cup with me and my father? It's Ireland v.s. Bulgaria, Monday night. Please respond soon! _

_Love,_

_Draco_

"Who's that from?" Harry said.

"None of your business."

And we left it at that. Hedwig came in seconds later, and gave harry a letter.

"It's from Ron!.…He wants me to come to the Quidditch World Cup with him and his family! I'll have to respond right away!"

Harry grabbed a quill with parchment and scribbled away his response to Ron. He quickly rolled it up, tied it, then attached it to Hedwig's foot, after giving her a treat of course. Hedwig flew out the window happily.

"So...you're going to a Quidditch World Cup?" I said.

"Yeah! Ron invited me! I can't wait and-wait, what about you? Maybe will allow you to come with me. " Harry responded.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you letting down a trip to the Quidditch World Cup? You'd rather stay here, with the Dursley's, instead of in the wizarding world, at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"Hey, if I'm insane you're insane."

**_DAYSDAYSDAYSDAYSDAYSDAYSDAYSLATER_**

I sat on my bed in Harry's and my own room. He was down stairs, chatting with uncle Vernon. Then I heard some yelling, and a loud BANG. I ran down stairs and peaked at what they were doing. There I saw four Weasley boys of the Weasley family, and a broken fire place. So death eaters weren't here to take my brother and I away. Too bad. I went back to my room and started petting Athena. She was a good owl, and I rarely had her send letters to people. I always pampered her, and she loved it. I continued to stroke her soft feathers when Harry came in the room.

"I'm leaving. Are you positive you don't want to join us?" Harry said.

"Positive." I said, smiling.

Harry and I said goodbye to each other and he walked down stairs with his trunk. I saw his wand on his desk. I ran down with the wand before he left.

"Harry!" I said, holding his wand.

Uncle Vernon glared at me.

" I have your...um...school supply that you left up stairs. And if you die, I'm going to kill you. Have fun!" I said, then looking at the Wesley's, I blushed and ran back to my room.

**_Third person p.o.v._**

"Did she want to come to the Quidditch World Cup too?" said.

"No, she said she'd stay here."

"Wow Harry, she's nice...for a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Don't call her that. She takes it offensively." Harry said, putting his wand in his pocket.

"I don't blame her. Slytherins are nasty."

"Did she seem nasty?"

Ron blushed. "I guess only one Slytherin isn't nasty."

"Thank you, now I believe we have a Quidditch World Cup to attend to."

**Sarah p.o.v.**

As soon as I got up stairs I ran to my room, tied a note to Athena's leg, gave her a treat, then packed my stuff in an enchanted bag. I told uncle Vernon I was going to the World Cup, but with someone else, and he said he didn't care as long as I told Sirius he let me go. I rarely talked to Sirius only cared about Harry. I double checked to make sure I had all of my stuff, then left the house. I walked to the abandoned park, when a couple minutes later, Draco and his father met me, with my owl. Athena flew right over to my shoulder, and I told her she could fly around for a little while and enjoy herself, and that I would send draco's owl to get her when I needed her. I walked over to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Let the fun begin.' I thought, and we apparated to the World Cup.

Everything spun when we got there. "Apparating always makes me dizzy." I said.

"You get used to it after a while," Draco said. "Hey, did you know we're sitting in the minister's box?"

My eyes lit. "Really? Isn't there, like, a perfect view from there?"

Mr. Malfoy smiled. "Yup."

We walked around, and then I told Draco I would be right back, for I needed to use the loo.

_**Third person p.o.v.**_

Draco and his father waited for Sarah. Then, Draco saw the Weasley's, Potter, and Granger.

He started to brag about where he was sitting to them. Then Sarah walked up behind him, giving both Harry and Sarah a shocked expression.

"Come on Draco, they're here to have a good time, not to listen to you brag." Sarah said, bringing a smile to Harry's face, though he was still mad she hadn't told him that she was going with Draco.

They walked their separate ways.

**-After the World Cup-**

Harry looked around. Where were the Weasley's and Hermione? Most importantly, where was Sarah? Harry looked around. The coast seemed clear. He searched some more. Finally, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah, unconscious and covered in blood. He ran to her, and she had a huge cut on her face, as well as on her stomach. Her foot was twisted. Her shirt was wet with blood, and she was ever so slightly breathing.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Harry? Harry, where are you?"

It was Ron and Hermione. "Over here! Do any of you have a bandage or something?"

They ran over, expecting to see a hurt Harry, but instead they saw a perfectly fine Harry, and a severely damaged Sarah. The others found them, and was able to find a bandage for her stomach.

**++++++++++++++++++++t+++++++++++++++++++++**

**Sarah p.o.v.**

When I passed out from blood loss, I had an extremely weird dream.

I saw a man dressed as if he lived in the Bahamas, very tan, muscular, a Hawaiian shirt, bash shorts, and what looked like a cup of orange juice in his hand. I felt like I knew him.

"Sarah." He said.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I said.

He chuckled. "You don't, but you probably recognize me. I'm your real father, not Harry's though. You see, before Lily had Harry, she had you with me. 2 Months later, I left her, and she got back together with James, then had harry."

"So, are you alive?"

"Yes."

"So my dad is alive? I can see you for real life? This is amazing!"

"Well, I can't see you now, or often. See, I'm an Olympian. I'm the Greek god Poseidon. Surely you've heard of me in ancient runes at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, but I never thought you were real, I thought you were a myth."

"Then you could call yourself a myth."

"I just can't believe, I mean, this is amazing!"

"Just don't tell Harry, this would hurt his feelings. It would make him feel like no one feels the pain he does. But that's the thing, you do feel the pain he does, whether I'm alive or not."

"So I don't tell Harry? No one?"

"Not until you meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. You can only tell them or anyone else they approve of."

"Who are they?"

"You'll figure out eventually."

"Wait, you have an American accent!"

"Now, I might suggest waking up unless you want to die."

"Thank you, dad."

"Anytime."

I could feel how weak my body was. My muscles felt sore, and my face and stomach hurt like anything. I could tell I was on a bed or something. I was not at the World Cup, that was obvious. I felt a hand brush hair out of my face. It was either Harry or Draco. I would be surprised if it was anyone else.

I slowly opened my eyes. Yup. It was Harry.

"What happened? Where am I?" I said.

"Well, death eaters attacked, you were bloody and unconscious when I found you, so we brought you here."

"Who's we? And what's here?"

"You're not going to be happy when I tell you."

"Tell me now."

"We as in, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's family. You're at Ron's house."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you hate me?" I said with a laugh.

Harry laughed. "Hey it won't be that bad."

"Every person in this house has either been in or is in Gryffindor besides me. And everyone hates Draco Malfoy, besides me."

"Oh...good points. Um, just don't bring up Draco or Hogwarts."

I shifted, then winced. A bolt of pain shot through me.

'Ask for a glass of water.' My mind said.

"Hey, Harry, could you please get me a glass of water?"

Harry nodded, then got up and got me a glass of water. I thanked him, then took a sip. I felt my body regain some strength. My mind spoke again. 'Dump it on your worst wound.'

I did as it told me. I poured it on top of my stomach, and the cut sealed itself, and it became a light scar. My stomach was completely dry too.

"Oh. My. Gods." I said.

Harry was even more shocked.

"Don't tell anyone till I figure this out. Promise?"

Harry nodded. "Promise."

"Could you help me up? I would like to get some fresh air."

Harry helped me up and he helped me walk outside. I passed Ron (I think) on the way there, and he glared at me. Yup, I love being in Slytherin. So much fun. When we got outside, I felt an amazing wind. It was soft, and it pushed my hair all over the place. I smiled. The wind never felt so good. I walked a little with out Harry's help, and held my arms out, closing my eyes. The wind continued to play with my hair, and I couldn't help but smile. Trust me, smiling was one thing you wouldn't expect from me at the moment. I mean, Im at the WEASLEY'S, a bunch of DEATH EATERS just ruined the Quidditch World Cup, I'm at the WEASLEY'S, and I'm at the WEASLEY'S! Harry was even surprised that I was smiling, I could tell.

"Am I going mad or is Sarah potter actually smiling right now?" Harry said.

"Am I going mad or am I actually smiling right now?" I said, turning to Harry.

"(I'm) (you're) smiling." We both said in unison.

"Stop!"

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Umm.." We continued to talk at the same time.

We ended up both laughing, and I couldn't help but enjoy myself, even though I was at the Weasley's.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah**

I sat down in a booth Draco and I were sharing. I made Draco promise not to let Crabbe and Goyle sit with us this year. They were incredibly dumb, stupid, stupid, and annoying.

"Did you know about the death eater attack before it happened?" I asked Draco softly, and I saw the truth in his eyes.

"I promise I didn't! My father didn't even know about it till we got there, otherwise he wouldn't of let me invite you." Draco said honestly.

"You're lucky I like you." I teased him, and he relaxed with a smile.

"I have one more question. Why do you hate my brother?" I asked, and Draco tensed again.

"The truth is...I'm jealous of him, and I was embarrassed when he wouldn't be friends with me. But you can't tell him I said that, okay?" Draco said, and I promised right away.

"Promise, Draco." I said, and he relaxed again.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Draco said, and he got out of his seat.

"You better not get in trouble." I said, and he got out of our compartment.

I sat by myself, and in less than a minute two red headed twins entered my compartment.

"You're Harry's sister, right?" One of them said.

"Yes..." I said, wondering if this was a good idea.

"And you're dating Malfoy, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Would you like any candy?"

"No, I don't wish to end up like my cousin. When you left, it was all, 'Fix him Vernon, fix him!' And your dad was all, 'Let me help, I can help, really.' And my uncle started yelling 'Out! Out! Out!' And whacking him with an umbrella till he left." I said, mocking voices.

"Could you give some to your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Well then, we should get going, we have candy to sell." The other said, and they left the booth. I looked out the window for a good ten minutes, till my boyfriend came in the compartment with a bruised chin.

**15 minutes ago...**

**(Harry)**

I sat in wonder and curiosity. Hogwarts had never excepted exchange students, why did they now? Well, three 'exchange students' were sitting right in front of us. Their names: Nico di Angleo, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. They were unusual, but not in the 'wizard' sort of way. First off, they didn't know who I or Sarah was besides that goth kid, Nico. They had never heard of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

"So..what school do you come from?" Hermione said.

"Oh... 's academy of magic." Annabeth said.

"What's your easiest subject?"

"I have a lot of easy subjects, but the easiest...I have to say is...probably ancient runes..or muggle studies."

"Muggle studies is my easiest."

Then, Malfoy came strolling by and popped his head in our booth.

"Who's this potter? Some more mudbloods?" He said, and as soon as he finished, Hermione got out of her seat and punched him in the chin.

He had the nerve to laugh. "Wait till Sarah hears." And he walked away, leaving me to wonder what he was going to tell Sarah.

**Sarah**

"What happened?" I said, getting a closer look at his chin.

"That mudblood Granger, that's what. You know, Potter's-I mean- your brother's friend." Draco said, and he rubbed his bruise.

"What did she do?" I said, and my anger started to rise.

"She just came out of no where and punched me."

"Why do I not believe that? I have the feeling you called her mudblood again, didn't you?"

"I might of." Draco murmured under his breath.

"Well, then I hope that bruise taught you a lesson. I don't blame her, I would've done the same."

"To me?" Draco looked offended.

"If you called me that, yes."

**To the grand hall**! -oOo-

Dumbledore made most of his announcements, and Draco wasn't listening until he mentioned that there wasn't Quidditch this year.

"That old coot better have a good reason for it." Draco murmured under his breath.

I rolled my eyes, and then Dumbledore mentioned exchange students.

"Here we have three exchange students that will be joining us this year. Although they will be in fourth year, they are older and taught in different ways at there school. So, they will be eligible to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Now, we need to have them sorted." Dumbledore said, and McGonagoll got the sorting hat.

"Chase, Annabeth."

Wait a sec-didn't my dad say that I could tell an 'Annabeth Chase' about Poseidon being my father?

Annabeth seemed pretty spooked when the hat started to talk, and I could tell she was at least trying to make mental barriers around certain memories. The hat was making odd faces then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!", and Annabeth joined my brother and his friends.

"di Angelo, Nico."

Nico had a poker face the whole time the hat was on him.

"I cannot sort him, he will not let me see any memories." The hat said.

"Mr. di Angelo, you need to let the hat see your memories in order to sort you." McGonagoll said.

"Fine, but the hat won't be happy about it." Nico said, and i saw an emotion I never saw on the sorting hat before: true terror.

"AHHHH!DEATH,DEATH, SO MUCH DEATH! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! JUST GET ME OFF HIS HEAD!"

Nico smiled and walked over to our table. He sat next to me, so naturally, I introduced myself.

"My name's Sarah." I said, and he looked at me odd.

"Sarah potter?"

"Please, I don't feel like discussing anything to do with my scar, parents, or vold-e-wart."

"No, it's just your brother was speaking about you on the train."

NOW I was interested. "What did he say?"

Nico smirked. "Nothing important. He speaks highly of you, your brother."

"That I know."

I hadn't even payed attention to the other boys sorting. The hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" And he joined Annabeth.

"So, how old are you that you get to compete?"

"Oh, I'm actually 15. I just...I've been through a lot lately, and I'm pretty strong for my age."

"I'm fourteen." I said, and I didn't even realize I was staring at him.

I can't like him, I have a boyfriend, and that's Draco.

"Hello? You still there? Earth to Sarah, earth to Sarah." Nico said, and I went back to reality.

"Hey, could you help me with my timetable? I can't really read it, I have dyslexia."

"Sure, I have dyslexia too, but I've gotten used to it. Here, you have...wow, the same schedule as me. You could just follow me around. Want me to show you the Slytherin common room before it gets all crowded?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Nico, have I seen you anywhere before?"

"Now that I think about it...weren't you at that old park when i was like...twelve?"

"Yeah, and you saw me alone, so you said,"

"Um...are your parents dead too?"

Him and I laughed as we walked to the Slytherin common room.

"So, here it is, the Slytherin common room. Nothing big, really."

Nico pulled me close to him. We stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds, then leaned in. We both began to kiss, and it was probably the best kiss I've ever had.

**PLEASE REVIEW ON WHO SARAH SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH! Team Nico, or Team Draco for Sarah?**


End file.
